Modern portable communication devices (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, etc.) comprise a transmission chain configured to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals. The transmission chain typically may comprise a plurality of elements including a power amplifier that converts an input signal with a small amount of energy into a similar output signal with a larger amount of energy. Efficiency and linearity are both factors in the performance of power amplifiers in modern wireless systems.